Their First Times
by Cayology
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first kiss, heart ache and so one.  JUst short drabbles about an event for each character.


A/N- This is just a bunch of Ron and Hermione's first times. I am not copying the Story First. Please read, review and enjoy.

First

First kiss

Ron's first kiss was spur of the moment, some-girl-just-flung-herself-on-me-so-i-might-as-well-kiss-her, sort of thing, that never really meant anything. He himself had never kissed anyone before so it was new, exciting, yet there was something missing. While he was kissing this girl he barely knew, he didn't notice the girl he did know run from the common room in tears. All he knew was that he wanted to snog all the time.

Hermione's first kiss was brief. The international Quidditch star that had taken to fancying her had caught her by surprise and given her a quick kiss. They never really talked about it again. The only person she told was Ginny, who she trusted to keep a secret. Kissing Victor had been a delightful and new experience, however the kiss didn't mean anything and secretly she wished her first kiss had been with a certain red headed boy who had just seemed to realize she was a girl.

First Real Kiss

In his mind it was something about House Elfs, then Hermione's running full speed at him, pouncing on him, then snogging the living day lights out of him. Not that he minded of course. After the initial shock ran out he kissed back just as enthusiastically as she had. Even though it wasn't his first kiss, it was the first one that felt right. He was snogging Hermione. He was bloody SNOGGING HERMIONE! And he couldn't be happier about it.

It was a spur of the moment We- might-die-any-second thing that Hermione did when she kissed Ron. It wasn't romantic, or glamorous or anything like she imagined her first kiss with Ron would be (not that she imagined it often). It was actually kind of random, but at the same time it was perfect.

First Realization

The first time Ron realized how truly, madly, and deeply in love he was with Hermione was when they were doing what they do best: fighting. He was screaming at her and she was screaming at him about House Elf enslavement. Something he didn't give a lick about. He listened to her scream at him about something she cared deeply about, when he realized he loved when she yelled at him. He loved the look she got in her eyes, her shrill voice, and the way her hands were on her waist. He realized how much he really loved her.

Hermione knew she was in love with Ron, it didn't take a genius to put it together. She just didn't know how much until she walked into the Weasley's sitting room to find him hastily pretending to read Hogwarts: A History. She knew he wasn't actually reading it, and never would. It was the shear fact that he was pretending to read it for her. At that exact moment, she knew then that she was deeply in love with Ronald Weasley.

First Scare

Ronald Billus Weasley had been scared plenty before, although he would never admit it. The first time he was actually petrified however was when one of his best mates was, well petrified. When he walked into the Hospital Wing and saw his friends eyes glazed over his heart sunk to his knee. Although he was reassured that she would be perfectly alright, he still worried that she would never wake up. Harry of course knew nothing of this deep worry inside Ron. Nor did he know that every night Hermione had a red headed visitor.

Hermione Jean Granger had been scared before, but never like this. She didn't learn first hand that her best friend had been poisoned. No she had to hear it through the grape vine. When she heard she dashed out of her class, and sprinted to the Hospital Wing. Hearing what had happened didn't help at all, it actually made it worse. Learning how close Ron had been to dying. She sat by his bed for hours, thinking of how bad of a friend she had been and telling him how much she cared for him. He was sleeping of course or she never would have said anything.

First Heart Ache

Yes Ron had felt sad before, for example when George ripped his favorite stuffed dragon. He had felt betrayed when his lovable rat, Scabbers, turned out to be an enemy. Ron however, had never felt heart broken until the Yule Ball. She looked magnificent as she glided down the stairs in her stunning blue dress robes. His heart leapt to his throat when he noticed her take the arm of a bloke that was not him. This bloke was Victor Krum, the superstar Quidditch player that Ron had looked up to for years. Ronald Billius Weasley decided at that very moment that he hated Krum.

Of course she had thought her heart was broken before, what girl hadn't? At the age of ten Hermione Granger was as hopelessly in love as a ten year old can be, with Philip Johnston. That was until, he pushed her down on the playground causing her to burst into tears. The meager heart ache Philip caused her was nothing compared to what Ronald Weasley did to her. Hermione never thought she would be able to forget the heart wrenching pain she felt, when she saw Ron and Lavender together. After sending a herd of birds at him, Hermione decided she would rather Philip break her heart than Ron. Because it hurt a lot less.

A/N- Please tell me what you think, just don't be really mean. You can totally give me constructive criticism.


End file.
